Out Of the Well
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Kagome leaves the feudal ages for good never to return. She gets excepted to a collage in American and even gets a good job! But when she gets there she meets a few old friends. Kagome Kouga or Kagome Sesshomaru
1. Down the well, never to return

Title: Out Of the well  
  
Chapter 1: Down The Well Never to Return  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Inu Yasha takes a breath. The jewel was whole and Naraku dead. Kikyo and Kagome were discussing the jewel. He had to tell Kagome it would never work out. He still loved Kikyo. He could never leave her. "Kagome, can we talk alone?"  
  
"Of course Inu Yasha." Kagome smiles standing up. They head to the well talking as they walk.  
  
"Kagome, I could never leave Kikyo. She... She was and still is my first true love. How could I leave her? And I Know neither of you would agree to-"  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'd never agree to be with you when you were with Kikyo too! That's true but I understand the true love part. I'm not going to interfere. I already made an agreement with Kikyo. I'm going to take the jewel back to my time. And I will never return to this time. I was planning on leaving tomorrow, but I guess today would be better. This way no one can try and take the jewel. I'm going to say goodbye to everyone. Goodbye Inu Yasha." Kagome leaves to go and tell Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede and Kikyo.  
  
"Will you be back momma?" Shippo cries hugging her tightly.  
  
"No, I won't be back Shippo. Ever. I'm sorry Shippo. I'll miss you so much. But I really have to go. It's the best thing for everyone." Kagome cries back and sniffles.  
  
"Then can I go with you?"  
  
"... Of course Shippo." Kagome says after a minute.  
  
"Goodbye Lady Kagome. Be sure to watch out for her Shippo." Miroku hugs Kagome then pats Shippo's back. Behaving him self.  
  
"Goodbye Sango." Kagome hugs her best friend crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." Sango cries back they part and sniffle. Kagome grabs her stuff and tells Kaeda goodbye and thanks her for everything. She sighs looking around and then smiles brightly at Kikyo.  
  
"Goodbye Kikyo. I'm glad I got to finally meet you as you were before. And I'm sorry for any trouble I caused." Kagome rode her bike to the well and then they jumped down into it. They arrive at Kagome's time moments later.  
  
"Things are different here. You'll have to change into a more human form and we'll have to get some paper work and come up with a story as to why you're here. You'll have to go to school and you'll have choirs to do. But before we do all that I want to make sure you understand that you'll never be able to go back there Shippo .Do you understand?"  
  
"Of course Momma." Shippo smiled and nodded." But I don't mind. I have you!"  
  
"Then lets go tell everyone we're home and you're staying here with us from now on."  
  
"Mom! I'm home for good." Kagome hugs her mom. "No more time traveling."  
  
"That's great honey. And who's this little guy?" Neko, Kagome's mom asked.  
  
"I'm Shippo miss" Shippo says sweetly. "Kagome adopted me. She's my new mom."  
  
"Oh, ok. Well then let's get you settled in Shippo. Aren't you just so cute?" Neko asked picking him up and carrying him away.  
  
* 1 month later *  
  
"Kagome honey, breakfast!" Neko yelled up the steps to her daughter. Kagome rolled on to her back and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
- My name is Higurishi Kagome ex time traveler and jewel shard detector. Now I'm just a normal eleventh grade girl like I always wanted to be. A lot has changed since a month ago when I went down the well never to return to the feudal ages of Japan. Life's so different now that I don't have to go from time to time collecting the shards. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad though. But Shippo always reminds me of the adventures we use to have. -  
  
Kagome hurries up and gets dresses before running down the steps to breakfast. She kisses her mothers cheek. "This looks great. Thanks mom."  
  
"Oh honey, Shippo's waiting out side. He's so excited about starting school and getting to be around other kids his age. You use to be that way. I think he's in a hurry..."  
  
"Alright." Kagome says with a smile and grabs a few slices of bread and heads off out the door.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Hello all. I hope you in joyed the first chapter of my story. Its short and I'm sorry about that. But It should get longer when I get the time to write on it. I'd like to admit I've had writers block lately and it drove me crazy. My mind wonders a lot and writing helps me keep it in track. Also I was so annoyed when writing this because of the fact humans are loud creatures. Anyways on with the info on the story, this is a Kagome fan fiction and wont mention the rest of the gang. Unless I decide to do "flash Backs" then you'll hear about them. And I think that's it. Love you all!  
Kim  
Please Review, even if you flame me... just be nice about it. 


	2. Growing Older

Title: Out Of the well  
  
Chapter 2: Growing older  
  
By: Kim Johnston  
  
Authors Note: My elbow hurts. Lol. I just finished flunking my algebra test and have nothing to do so I thought I'd start to write chapter 2 and then next mod go and type it up. Well I didn't get to upload this yesterday because I had to clean so hopefully I can get it up today. I'll post the first 4 chapters then if I don't get reviews I won't post anymore. That goes for all of my stories too.  
  
Kagome sighed having finished her work, it was the last day of her senior year. In a few days she'd be going to America were she had been accepted to collage. The school was small with a good education system and a track team, which is how she came up with the money to go to the collage. It was located in Washington. (This place doesn't exist. lol.)  
  
She felt bad seeing as how she would have to leave Shippo and her family. But shippo was going to school and getting along well with everyone else. He had become more of Neko's third child and Souta's brother rather then Kagome's son.  
  
She would learn to run a high office business and even got a job nearby her new apartment. She was expose to work in the mailroom, which didn't bother her since she knew she could move up. Sure it would take time and she'd have to work hard but she knew she could do it.  
  
Her plane left in three days. – I wish I could tell Sango all about this but I can't. This is so hard. –  
  
Kagome spent her last three days with her family and giving her friends her new address and making them promise to write her about everything. She even gave Hojo a kiss goodbye on the cheek.  
  
Kagome finished unpacking her clothes and laid back on her bed. She started her new job in one week and school in three months. Her place was nice with a large kitchen/dinning/living room and 2 bedrooms. One being a guest room and the other being hers. Her room had an ocean view from the small window. Kagome fell asleep.  
  
"Welcome Higurishi Kagome." A girl said evenly.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"That cart goes up to the top floor. You can start on that."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Kagome says taking the cart and heading to the elevators.  
  
"It can't be... but I know it is. How? She... should be dead." Kouga said lowly to himself and took a deep breath walking over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome watched as Kouga walked over she blinked not believing her eyes at first. Her mouth dropped as he gave her his smile and laughed embracing her tightly and picking her up to twirl her around before sitting her back on the ground and holding her at arms length.  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome asked in shock and still dizzy.  
  
"Of course it's me my little Kagome! Gods it's been centuries!" Kouga says with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Kagome laughs knowing it really has been "It really has been. I'm surprised to see you here... I never thought... well I'm happy to see you Kouga, this is really great!"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, why are you here? And what's with the mail?"  
  
"I got a job here as a mail girl and I'm going to collage a few blocks down next term."  
  
"Oh... so how old are you?"  
  
"18 and a half. Why?"  
  
"You're not a demon, why are you still alive? Not that I'm complaining or anything!" Kouga whispers so Kagome hears him only.  
  
"It's a really long story Kouga. I don't have time to explain right now. I really need to get back to work before I get fire, on my first day."  
  
"Naw, hey Shell! Make sure all this mail gets delivered to the right places and you Kagome, come with me. I'm going to get you a real job in this office." Kouga drags Kagome off.  
  
Kagome takes a minute to look Kouga over. He was the same height as before, the same looks. His hair was cut short so it just covered his elfish ears and his tail was, as far as she could tell, gone. He was only a year or two older looking then before and was dressed in a high-class business suite.  
  
"Hey old man." Kouga addressed a older, looking, man in a office. The man smirked and nodded. They appeared to be friends. "What openings do we have?"  
  
"You're friend needs a secretary. That's it." The man replied.  
  
"Then fill it with Higurish Kagome and but a opening in for the mail room."  
  
"Alright Kid."  
  
"Hey go out to lunch Kagome." Kouga says and Kagome nods with a smile, still in shock.  
  
"Sure Kouga... Sure!"  
  
Responses:  
  
Crimson Colored Cloaked Figure: Nice name. I have a cloak. Its royal purple and maroon. Any-who, I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure which will end up with Kagome but there will be plenty of fluff for you all! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ancient Angel of the west: I'll update if you review. I guess you like it so far or else you'd have been like ' God take it down!' anyways thanks for the review.  
  
Winter Blossom/ Yuki* Sakura: I'm glad you enjoyed. If you review I'll update! 


End file.
